


hOW UDO

by EmpressdarlingSweetling



Category: totalawesomelucy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressdarlingSweetling/pseuds/EmpressdarlingSweetling
Summary: hII





	hOW UDO

At seven o'clock, the cuckoo clock chimes, but it's not like a funny time. It's harsh and a high pitched screech seems to ring in years longer than necessary. She blushes her little body together and and fixate on a spot.

The ground water of water rains down upon the. She looks as if she would see the sprinkler system, hundreds of thick black wires moving across the street to street across the ceiling.

Whose job is to water the flowers and water reinstill that this soaking up, providing nourishment to the to the flowers, the roses, the shift and the thick Tony Vines shift and move.

Almost feel like they're trying to suck as much as possible. The goal and become the thick. The ground becomes thick, almost like sand. What Watson quicksand soaking up everything. Everyone. She shuts her eyes, she remembers. A few days ago, one of the other girls feet was tangled in the vein.

The don't even poke holes in her dress, but her dress got in the thoughts.

She raised her red soaked hands towards a bleeding almost silently and silent screams. By then, the earth was nourished, HUD was nourished and she sank wordlessly under the ground. She glanced around to the others. Each had slowly taken up, up, take up shelter under a speed of under some leg glance. The top spot was a big potted plant with giant leaves that shielded you from every rain drops.

And she looked at that spot.

D'états bought. Wanting. To be safe under the giant leaf, but then two of the most ugliest twisted.

Teens had that spot, they clung to it carefully and any anyone came.

After them, it was shake their read for them. Soon the water stops and she signs and steps up. She knew what she had to do.

Her to do she scratches her hair and the crown of thorns digs deeper into the flesh and blood cascades, the droplets of blood that fall drips down. Her kid busts her cheek. She doesn't even bother wiping, only owe me for a the way she steps forward and walks. She writes it away, wipes the blood away carefully. She then steps forward and walks to the center where.

The big pileup where there's a truck filled with red water and red, she knows the droplets sit and do this, the red droplets slip into the water that pushes her hand inside and all around the other teens to the scene. They shuffle forward to step back, some of them stopping their feet. And has your hands move into the water?

And they caused and when they removed their stained with blood stained red. A for her dark red and summer's ever so red.

Look too bright.

All right, and ever so slightly foul smelling the Sunnis, the Shia, and then they start your day, they rush to the flowers, the roses, beautiful, thick, red roses, some of them blooming so high they can be beautiful red roses.

But they paint quite different colors. There were no shirt in the greenhouse effect water. You had loved Ted taking care of for those who didn't respond to that, they were us Oscar roses, little Deane's and raggedy clothes with a red coat, and he has that dress smacked and pinch the average of those who refused to go.

For a long time sheet, the big scarecrow's has been struggling with this one particular plant. While beautifully being.

Beautiful pink, beautifully pink. It certainly has blossomed as much as the others, and that frightened her, she smacked it pinch it raises thorny vines and hit hurricanes and hit her against the head slapper against this king, carving long tendrils of bean across her cheek. She will lie down on the ground course silently cause her life.

Why? Why wasn't her flower blooming?

Full stop after the work was done, they would retire, sit in the corner while the lady made her presence, a tall, slender woman and Japanese girl would slit her throat.

And do the huts still slip forward?

So far on our toes and examined the flowers, she chose them, but she would choose the ones that blossom the most. Choose the one that blossomed the most. And then she would take with them and her back and take them away, sometimes even the other teams would get the other girls and boys would get to go with.

And she was intrigued why did that lady with a long, silky dark hair step forward? Well, the prettiest roses. What did what does she want?

Therefore, should someone whisper flowers, both roses to best possible ground up were the sweetest. Well, she chose with the sweetest smelling ones and those who would be used to make any room smell divine. Doesn't make any room smell divine. I have felt fine, but what of the work about the girls and boys she took, she wondered what happened to them. Of course, aside from being stuffed with vines, that would cut you and the sand.

And the quicksand that will sink you down to the ground where you'd probably for eons. The other threat was the gardener.

She came stalking and took boats that wouldn't sink in the ground and brandishing a pair of.

God ensures huge and thick with us with a move of a mighty and the Schorsch chopped cut all plants. Sometimes they will also take off the face of a child of a teen that wandered too close and was in the vicinity. And whenever she died, she would order a smuggler. He loved that dance. Also didn't come up her to.

Oh, constant.

The thought of is also tended to shrink, curled up into themselves rather than coming forward.


End file.
